Right in the Fuehrer's face
by jsw
Summary: Mystery inc. are called by the el paso police to investigate the sighting of Hitler in a neighborhood in the town, but can it be a trick?
1. Prologue

A/N: i do not own anything in this apart from the monster

Sam sipped on his beer as he wrote down on his three reports he had to hand in on Friday.

"And that's all the reports." He finished at last as he went to open his curtains, what he once he opened the curtains gave him an awful fright, outside were what looked like Nazi's and what looked like Hitler was standing at a Microphone stand, making announcements to his army.

PC Sanders answered the phone, "Hello, El Paso PD, how may we be of assistance "

"Yes," came a nervous voice at the other end of the line, "h-Hi, Charles, look you won't believe what I saw, there were Nazis outside my window earlier, and they were chanting ''Heil Hitler'' as they usually do, and Hitler was making announcements, to g-get vendetta on the Earth."

"Sam." Answered Charles. "Don't worry I have friends who've seen this kind of thing before."

Charles then hung up, and dialled a number on his phone _1-500-mystery-inc._


	2. Introducing The Sleuths to the Clients

The sun rose over the outskirts of EL Paso as a familiar van drove down the road,

"So, who was it that the citizen saw again, Velma?" Shaggy asked Velma who was sitting at her computer on Twitter, Shaggy was playing on his 3DS and Scooby was watching him.

"Well apparently," Velma said "It's... she paused Hitler."

Shaggy's hair went in all directions and Scooby jumped into his arms, "R..Ritler! The great Dane stuttered.

"jeepers." Said Daphne "A long-dead dictator, just the kind of case I look forward to."

"It was bound to come, guys." Said Fred. "remember when we battled that Phantom Virus? He was real."

The famous group of sleuths soon arrived at the neighbourhood that their friend at the EL Paso police had told them about, then they walked inside, Shaggy was freaked out when he saw a girl with pink hair, a red dress and a red headband.

* * *

><p>"T-tanya," he exclaimed, Tanya had an extreme crush on Shaggy, why she even had a shrine dedicated to him.<p>

"Oh, Shaggy, I've been looking forward to you coming back to me for a long time." She said as she ran up to Shaggy and squeezed the life out of him.

Just as Tanya was doing that, her brother pulled in, he is a very handsome individual with spiky white hair, a tall, slender build and large hazel eyes, he also wears a red blazer, with a blue beau tie.

"enough of that, Tanya." He said, "Shaggy and his friends were called to investigate the so-called turning up of Hitler in the residence of this city."

Tanya threw up her hands. "Fine, Lawrence." She sighed.

Lawrence turned to Mystery inc., "I suppose you desire to see father." He said, while putting his hands behind his back.

"Yes we do." Said Velma.

The group then walked to the study, Lawrence proceeded to open the door and Sam was sitting at his desk on his computer.

"Hey, Lawrence, Hey, Tanya." Greeted Sam,

"Hi, pop." Greeted Lawrence and Tanya.

Sam scanned his eyes over the group that stood behind his son and daughter, "So, this is the famous Mystery inc. That PC Charles talked about."

Each member of Mystery inc. Proceeded to walk up and shake hands with him.

"So now that we've introduced ourselves." Said Sam at last, "How, about I tell you why I need you, you see I was in my study last night, writing down on reports for work, after I finished I went to open the window, and I saw Hitler making announcements to the Nazis." Sam finished his story.

"Jenkies." Exclaimed Velma, "what a story."

Scooby didn't want to end up Nazi bait, so when Fred said "How 'bout we split up and look for clues, Daphne, Velma, and I will look in one direction, while you and Shaggy look in another direction." Scooby refused, "Ri Ran't roing ro rook ror Razi's," he snorted.

"Me neither." Sniffed Shaggy

Velma pulled out the Scooby Snack box, "would you two do it for a Scooby Snack." She teased.

"Roh Roy Rooby Racks," exclaimed the Great dane.

"Definitely." Said Shaggy,

Velma proceeded to throw the Scooby snacks in Shaggy and Scooby's direction, The great Dane and the Beatnik proceeded to run towards the direction of the Scooby snacks, Scooby got to the snacks first, as per usual, Shaggy stared at him.

"Aw, man" he said, disappointed. "I thought I had them this time."


	3. Searching for clues

Shaggy and Scooby were now searching the neighborhood, soon they came across a clue,

"Hmm," Thought Shaggy as he picked up what looked like a pencil. "why would the ghost need a pencil.?"

Then Scooby pointed at something "Rook, Rood.", The Great dane was referring to a small baker shop across the road, "Oh boy," said Shaggy, "Ah, this clue-searching was making me Hungry, anyway" He finished as they walked in.

()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()

Meanwhile, Daphne, Velma and Fred were searching for clues on they had now come to a what looked like Hitler's bunker which was hidden behind a bush,

"How about we look for clues in there you two?" Fred asked Daphne and Velma,

"It might be fake you know," Sighed Daphne as they walked in, then they found that the ''Bunker'' was a fake or was it while Hitler was preparing for his return that the ''Bunker'' was fake.

anyway they found what looked like a humanoid robot.

"Jenkies" Said Velma "Why would they be using an android."

"I don't know" Said Fred.

then he Heard Daphne sqeaul behind him, and something swiped Velma's glasses off her face.

"For der Fuehrer." Yelled a voice.

Fred turned around to find Velma searching for her glasses.

"My glasses," She said. "I can't see without my glasses."

Fred picked up the glasses. "Here Velma." He said, giving them to her.  
>"Hey, where's Daphne?" He asked suddenly "Daphne!" he and Velma called together, three times.<p>

[][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][][][][]

Shaggy meanwhile was about to eat one his patented Stacked-up Sandwiches, when a tongue went around them,

"Ha, Rot Rour Randwich." Gloated the great dane.

Shaggy said "What am i going to do with you."

Shaggy didn't notice that what looked like Hans Landa was walking up behind him.

it might of been better if he did.

Scooby started pointing behind Shaggy.

"What is it now, Scoob?" Asked Shaggy.

Shaggy decided to turn around to see what the trouble was.  
>"Oh, hi, Jew Hunter." His hair suddenly went in all directions "ZOINKS!"<p>

Shaggy and Scooby proceeded to run out of the place out onto the road and down the street.  
>They spotted a Shack.<p>

"Like, in there, Scoob!" He cried as they proceeded to the Shack, Cartoon Style.

the Hans Landa-lookalike whispered over his shoulder,  
>"Ishben Sorry I didn't catch zem, Mein Fuerher." he Apologized.<br>"Vell," Said the Hitler-ghost, standing behind the Hans-Landa lookalike, "Ishben Going to try and catch zem zis evening."

Scooby and Shaggy were meanwhile hiding in the hut, when they noticed that Daphne was tied up and being tortured by a Nazi,  
>"Rey Rou, Reave Raphne Ralone." Called Scooby to the Nazi.<br>"Why don't you try and make me." said the Nazi in a very Robotic voice.  
>"We'll make you indeed." said Shaggy pulling out the scooby snacks and stuffing them into his and Scooby's mouth, and then taking chase after the Nazi.<br>The Nazi ran up some stairs, carrying Daphne with him, this was no ''hut'' at all.  
>"The heck?" exclaimed Shaggy in surprise,"This isn't a hut at all."<p>

The Nazi proceeded to run into one room, shutting the door while he was at it, Shaggy and Scooby proceeded to run into the same room, Then they and the Nazi still carrying the tied-up Daphne proceeded to run out another, while a clone of Scooby ran out the first door they came in, then Daphne finally untied, thanks to Scooby and Shaggy, The Nazi proceeded to somersault after the three, while they ran down a flight of steps, a desk set up by Scooby, Shaggy and Daphne was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, the Nazi tripped over the desk, flipped through the air and landed on the floor, damaging itself.

"Systems Failing." Said the ''Nazi'', monotonously, "Nazi mode disengaged, shutting down." at said at last.

"That must be the same make of the robot me, Fred and Velma saw earlier." Concluded Daphne, as she saw the ''Nazi's'' red eyes dissapear.

"Okay, then that means, that the Hitler is no Hitler at all." pondered Shaggy

"Ret's Ro Rind rhe Rothers." Said Scooby.


	4. trapping the monster

Scooby, Shaggy and Daphne soon found the others, and they began piecing together the clues.

"I found a pencil." said Shaggy.

"and we also found an android." Said Velma.

"One of those humanoid robots was torturing me." Said Daphne. "and it was dressed as a nazi."

"So the monster be a fake." concluded Fred. i say we set a trap, and Scooby and Shaggy should be the bait.

Ro rabout Ro. Responded Scooby.

I m not going to be the bait for some Nazis. said Shaggy, "besides one of them looks like the bad guy from inglorius basterds."

"Pack of tosh." laughed Velma. "are you sure you wouldn't do it for a scooby snack." she continued pulling out the Scooby Snack box.

"How about two scooby snacks." said Shaggy.

"alright." Said Velma as she pulled two Scooby Snacks out and proceeded to throw them in Shaggy and Scooby's direction. "go along, guys." she called.

for once, Shaggy and Scooby both caught the Scooby Snacks.

"Um, guys." came a voice from behind them, it was Lawrence.

"What is it, Lawrence?" asked Fred.

"Well Fred, i was eavesdropping on Hitler and the Hans Landa-lookalike, and i heard they plan on attacking you tonight." explained Lawrence.

"Okay then." said Daphne, "Tonight is the perfect time to set the trap."

* * *

><p>Later that night.<p>

Fred, Daphne, Velma, Lawrence and Tanya were soon setting the trap, which consisted of a jewish-looking person,(in the case of Shaggy and Scooby) and a tarpaulin.

"Alright," Said Fred. "Is the trap complete?"

"Yes" said Lawrence "Norville and Scooby are in their Jewish costumes."

"The rope for the Tarpaulin is set up." said Velma.

"is the tarpaulin standing where it's meant to be?" asked Fred.

"uh-huh." said Daphne and Tanya together.

"Okay, good." said Fred.

meanwhile Shaggy and Scooby,(who were dressed as Donny Donowitz and a Rabbi, Respectivly) obsevered the horizon looking out for the Fuehrer and the jew hunter.

soon they both arrived, Shaggy and Scooby popped out in front of the two men,"Hey, shmucks." Shaggy said in a jewish accent,"come and get me."

"it's vone of ze Basterds vith a Vabbi." cried The Hans Landa-lookalike.

"Vell, vet's get him." said Hitler.

The two Nazis proceeded to chase after Shaggy and Scooby, not knowing of what would happen to them if they chased after them.

they eventually were approaching where the trap was set.

"Come here, jewish scum." Hitler called, as the four of them got closer to the place where the trap was set.

"Now!" called Fred to Velma, as Hitler and the Hans Landa-lookalike ran under the tarpaulin.

Velma pulled on the rope, and the tarpaulin proceeded to land right on top of Hitler and the the Jew Hunter.

"Gotten himme!" cried Hitler from underneath the tarpaulin. "Vhat is zis s**z."

"I don't know, sir." Responded the Hans Landa-lookalike.

the tarpaulined ghosts crashed into a wall making them dizzy.

Fred the gang and Lawrence and Tanya ran up and Fred pulled the tarpaulin off.

"Now let's see who this so called Hitler and Hans Landa-lookalike really are." said Fred, as he proceeded to pull of the mask of the Hans Landa-lookalike, to reveal a dorky looking kid with pimples, glasses, green eyes and blond hair.

"I'm really sorry, Tanya." said the dorky looking kid that was the Hans Landa-lookalike.

"what are you sorry for, Horlis?" Tanya asked.

"for helping out Hitler." Horlis responded.

"Hitler... or a guy in a mask." Daphne said as she rubbed the makeup off of Hitler.

"Professor Pfannkuchen!" exclaimed Lawrence and Tanya, as the makeup and the wig came off.  
>"I thought he was reformed." said Lawrence, rubbing his chin.<p>

later Pfannkuchen was handcuffed and mystery inc. proceeded to talk to him.  
>"So, why did you scare Poor Sam?" asked Daphne.<br>"Scaring mien next door neighbor had nothing to do with ze scheme." said Pfannkuchen.  
>"and what was your scheme then? asked Fred.<br>"I vanted to bring back ze Nazis." he explained. "I thought our humilating defeat at ze hands of ze Brits, ze Yankees and ze Soviets was unfair, and so i disguised meinself as Hitler and stole some humanoid robots to make up ze soliders and I also agreed to help your friend, Horlis." he said, turning to Tanya, "to help beat a rival of his in Ze science competition at Ze local school, if he disguised himself as ze bad guy from zat Quentin Tarantino movie."

"alright, professor." said PC Charles leading him to the police car, "You can talk about to the judge." before he got into the police car, Pfannkuchen turned to Mystery inc. and said "Ze third Veich vould've been vessurected too, if it veren't for you vankee trash kids, and vour stupid dog."

Shaggy turned to Sam, as the police car drove off.

"Well, what do you want to say?" asked Sam.

"do you any good Mexican restuarants around here?" asked Shaggy.

Mystery inc. and Lawrence and Tanya were soon sitting a Mexican resturant with Shaggy and Scooby stuffing their faces, and Tanya was squeezing the life out of Shaggy.

Fred noticed that Daphne looked upset.

"S'matter Daphne?" he asked.

"it's just that..." she said. "i wanted it to be real." she wailed.

"yeah, come to think of it." said Shaggy, cramming another Taco down his throat, "We haven't seen a real ghost since we went up against the goblin king."

Lawrence gave Daphne a pat on the shoulder, "Don't worry." he said. "i've read Beau Neville's account of the Moonscar Island incident, and i know that you've encountered real ghosts."

"Yeah, but still." sobbed Daphne.

"Just think of what would've of happened if we hadn't foiled Pfannkuchen, and the Hitler ghost was real." soothed Velma.

Daphne stopped herself crying, coming to her senses. "yes, we all would've fallen to the Nazi's." she said.

Scooby chuckled then ended the FanFic with his trademark phase: Scooby-Dooby-DOOOO!


End file.
